La Serenissima
by Narizinho
Summary: Vagarosos, seus olhos anoiteciam; eclipsavam-se. Já não existia mais agonia, já não existia a dor. Apenas sua alma repousava serena em meus braços."


**N/A: **Oneshot feita para o _Winter Challenge_ da comunidade _Fics Sakura e Sasuke_. Oneshot baseada em "A MENINA QUE ROUBAVA LIVROS", de Markus Zusak.

* * *

-

**La Sereníssima**

-

Ela nunca havia parado para pensar no quanto perdera tempo cultivando aquela frieza que nunca existira e só se deu conta quando estava prestes a deitar a cabeça em meu ombro e cerrar os olhos para nunca mais tornar a descerrá-los. Humanos... Ah, mas como são intrigantes! Os olhos da alma se abrem apenas nos últimos momentos do corpo para apreciar a beleza das pequenas coisas que se passaram; ah, e como esses olhos me fitam penosos e arrependidos, corroídos pelo pesar. Como a alma enfraquece presa às limitações humanas! E vale lembrar que _você também vai morrer_. Não costumo cometer injustiças, mas às vezes acabo por chegar cedo demais e vocês, humanos, insistem em lutar contra mim. Por que o medo? Sou eu quem garante o seu descanso; e quais motivos teria para torturá-lo eternamente? Mesmo que me ofenda em vida; mesmo que não creia na minha existência, sob qualquer circunstância, não levo as coisas para o lado pessoal. Basta dizer que... sou compreensivo e que em algum momento eu irei buscá-lo. Esqueça as foices, os esqueletos trajados de preto e com poderes malignos; não sou um monstro, não sou violento, não sou maldoso; sequer vendi minha alma ao demônio para ceifar outras almas. Sou a garantia da ordem natural das coisas.

Fui buscá-la. Já disse que humanos são intrigantes? Pois bem, aquela humana me interessou. Fiquei por acompanhar seus últimos dias. Sua alma estava completamente bloqueada; os olhos fechados e a boca amordaçada.

"_Deus, se existir um Deus, salve minha alma, se eu tiver uma alma"_

Essa era a sua oração de todas as noites. De tanto duvidar da existência de sua alma, ela a conseguiu adormecer. Mal sabia ela, que sua alma despertaria em circunstâncias que ela mesma julgaria como fraqueza. Seu nome? Haruno Sakura.

Chovia. Lá estava ela. Acomodada numa grande poltrona coberta de veludo vermelho, posicionada próxima à janela, bebericando uma xícara fumegante de café. Alguns insetos, na tentativa de fugir da chuva, chocavam-se contra o vidro, ansiando adentrar o ambiente; outros, pousavam suaves sobre a superfície deste. Sakura apenas os observava. Uma joaninha arrastava suas encurtadas e ágeis pernas sobre o vidro; Sakura escoltava com o dedo indicador, do outro lado da vidraça os movimentos daquele pequeno inseto. Como se sentia vazia em dias como aquele! Apenas a cafeína e a fumaça da xícara lhe serviam de companhia. Dias como aquele...? Estou sendo gentil. A seus olhos, todos os dias eram chuvosos e gélidos. Em seu coração a chuva não cessava. Com o decorrer do tempo, a vida se tornara amarga demais para ela degustar e descobrir a sutileza de sabor que existia por trás daquela acidez. Nunca deixaria de sentir aquele vácuo, aquele frio, independente de qualquer estação. Embora tudo o que quisesse, estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos, embora tudo o que tivesse posse podia ela, se vangloriar de ter conseguido sozinha, faltava-lhe algo. Como os humanos dizem, ela _chorava de barriga cheia_. Talvez. É compreensível o estado emocional no qual ela se encontrava, depois de tantas quedas.

Não obstante, era inverno. E no inverno ou em qualquer outra estação, os humanos que têm boas condições financeiras viajam para outros lugares. Não entendo! Onde se está morando não tem comida, bebida, lençóis, camas, roupas e outras coisas que são julgadas necessárias? Humanos são estranhos. De qualquer forma, Sakura não faria diferente. Pensava ela, que precisava _arejar_ _os miolos_, respirar outros ares. Mas o ar não é o mesmo em qualquer lugar?

Uma semana depois, já estava em Oslo.

Eu a esperava no aeroporto quando o avião pousara. Minutos depois, as portas da aeronave se abriam e os passageiros se locomoviam por uma escada posicionada próxima à saída. Quando no meio dos passageiros se destacou aquela conhecida cabeleira rósea, me coloquei outra vez a seu lado. Aquela complicação para retirar as malas deve ser desgastante; um corre para a esquerda, o outro para a direita; dois se chocam, reclamam, esbravejam e vociferam ofensas. E ela ali, serena, esbanjando indiferença e quietude, em seus vultosos olhos verdes. Tempo depois, ela adentrou veículo que portava uma pintura diferenciada dos outros e foi levada para um hotel. Eu a aguardava no saguão quando chegou com as roupas levemente sujas de neve e carregando aquelas malas enormes. Dirigiu-se ao balcão e pediu um quarto; enquanto os funcionários do hotel encarregavam-se de transportar suas malas para o quarto, ela entrou no elevador. O quarto era grande e muito bem decorado, porém não aparentava oferecer o mesmo conforto o qual sua casa a oferecia; a maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu, ela e mais dois funcionários adentravam o quarto.

— Podem deixar as malas naquele canto. — ela apontou para a esquerda.

Ambos os rapazes a obedeceram e antes de retirarem-se do quarto, receberam suas respectivas gorjetas. Direcionou-se para a janela e pôs-se a observar a cidade. Escorada na sacada, jogou a cabeça para trás – esta, caindo em meu peito – cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Como é bom estar de volta! — ela sussurrou.

Pude notar uma tranqüilidade distinta em seu semblante. Talvez respirar o ar de outro lugar seja mesmo diferente. O barulho cadenciado que caminhava da porta do quarto até a varanda interrompeu o _ritual_ de Sakura. Ela foi atender.

— Serviço de quarto. — disse o rapaz. Era alto e aparentava ter a mesma idade que Sakura.

— Mas eu não pedi nada.

— Ué, mas aqui não é o seiscentos e doze?

Ela olhou o número da porta, fitou as faces do moço e leu seu nome no crachá. _Uchiha Sasuke_. Olhou para o número da porta e o encarou novamente.

— Aqui em Oslo existem oftalmologistas?

— Creio que sim, senhora. Por quê?

— Porque você está precisando. Urgente! Não sei se percebe, mas o número que está bem visível aqui, nesta porta, é oitocentos e dezesseis.

— Mau humor, hein. — o moço puxou a porta pela maçaneta e a fechou.

Ainda bem que Sakura não me vê; provavelmente já teria levado inúmeros tapas por segui-la. Por breves instantes fui ao corredor. O rapaz do serviço de quarto, sentado ao fim do corredor, tagarelava com outro a respeito de Sakura.

— Ela cresceu pouco e ficou mal-humorada, ela não era assim quando éramos crianças. — disse ele, bem humorado, ao ruivo que estava ao seu lado.

— Vai ver é a TPM.

Talvez este outro rapaz também apanhasse caso este comentário passasse pelos ouvidos de Sakura. De volta ao quarto, ela se preparava para tomar banho. Todas aquelas peças de roupa foram tiradas e acomodadas em cima da cama; apanhou uma toalha e dirigiu-se nua para o banheiro. A água do chuveiro começou a cair e o vapor começava a se espalhar pelo cômodo. Uma gargalhada divertida ecoou pelo banheiro cheio de fumaça.

— Sasuke. — disse ela, gargalhando outra vez.

Sakura encaminhou-se para fora do banheiro, enrolada na toalha. Não demorou-se muito e logo já estava vestida outra vez. Abriu a porta, olhou para os dois lados do corredor e no fim deste, perto do elevador estava Sasuke, conversando e rindo de qualquer coisa; fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até ambos os rapazes. Parou diante deles e sorriu.

— Com licença, o Sr. Preciso de Óculos poderia me dar um minuto de sua atenção?

O ruivo logo saiu de lá, pegando o elevador e se encaminhando para o saguão.

— Se quiser eu...

— Não pense em me devolver uma resposta sarcástica. Venho em missão de paz e peço desculpas por não entender a brincadeira, Sasuke.

Ele sorriu.

Horas mais tarde, estavam juntos num restaurante; conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, principalmente a infância. Diziam estar felizes, porém, ao falar dos tempos de criança, a nostalgia pairava no ar e certa ponta de infelicidade por parte de Sakura sempre insistia em aparecer. O tempo passava e cada um apontava no outro as _chatices, _prós e contras de tantos anos atrás. A conversa fluía. E eu, não cumprindo com meu trabalho. Há três horas ela deveria estar morta. Não estou usando de piedade para com ela; só gostaria de saciar minha curiosidade, que é saber o que a transformaria numa pessoa oposta do que é. E estava próximo da resposta. Sasuke era, como dizem os humanos, _o amor de infância_ de Sakura. Talvez este sentimento antigo estivesse ganhando vida outra vez. Pude ver sua alma perder a mordaça que lhe tampava a boca.

Três longos meses passaram e em Oslo, Sakura ganhara vida; sua serenidade era completamente oposta à sua calmaria de outrora; antes, gélida e impassível; hoje, sua calma traduzia uma felicidade e paz interior que só conhecia quando criança. Aquela chuva constante em seu coração há muito havia cessado e os dias de sol eram ininterruptos. Já não sentia vácuo, sequer frio algum. Seu casamento com Sasuke estava marcado para o fim do ano. Eu não podia mais esperar; estava interferindo no destino de outras pessoas, o que não é certo. Decidi agir. Enquanto jantavam, Sakura passou mal e fora levada para um hospital, onde fora diagnosticado um Acidente Vascular Cerebral. Sasuke entrou em desespero. Sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés. Os olhos inflamaram e as lágrimas foram libertas. O médico que atendera sua noiva chegou à sala de espera e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke.

— Força, rapaz. — o médico de cabelos grisalhos disse, enquanto tirava do rosto, a tão comum máscara branca. — Amanhã você poderá visitá-la. — ajeitou os óculos redondos.

Ele assentiu.

O hospital estava em silêncio e as luzes daquele corredor estavam apagadas, e lá estava ela sobre aquela cama: inerte, porém, com os olhos bem abertos; aproximei-me do leito e notei que embora com a face completamente paralisada, ela chorava. Segurei sua mão e as lágrimas foram cessando; aos poucos o desespero de sua alma diminuía e abria os olhos; aqueles olhos naquela expressão que eu conhecia – e conheço – tão bem; pude ouvi-la dizer _"Eu colhi o que cultivei: nada..."_ Ergui-me sobre ela e beijei sua testa. Vagarosos, seus olhos anoiteciam; eclipsavam-se. Já não existia mais agonia, já não existia a dor. Apenas sua alma repousava serena em meus braços. Horas depois, Sasuke recebera a notícia da morte de Sakura e, sentado no fim do corredor onde ficava o quarto de Sakura, observava àquela equipe removendo o corpo inerte de sua noiva de dentro do quarto.

E em pé, ao seu lado segurando a alma de Sakura ainda dormente, eu tentava amenizar aquela dor que Sasuke sentia; eu sabia que não seria de grande ajuda, mas depois da minha incompetência era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Soprei em seu rosto; ele desmaiou. Algum médico cuidaria dele e lhe aplicaria algum calmante.

De cima do hospital, ainda com aquela alma nos braços, desapareci no ar, e mais uma das inúmeras vezes, eu deixei um coração inundado de tristeza e pesar e eu sabia, que muito em breve eu voltaria a Oslo para rever Sasuke.

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**24-O7-O9**

**

* * *

**

_Fanfiction dediada à Eduardo Antonio e Sylvio Neto.  
_

_Eduardo, não sei se voce vai gostar, mas enfim, tá aí. E Sylvio, putinha, idem só pra não perder o costume, euteodeio :D_


End file.
